Wait which story?
by damnit000
Summary: I have different prompts (miny stories?) but I can't decide which one to actually write! They involve Jamy, Amian, reunions and family angst. So please please read and review on which I should do! And any ideas for stories are much welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Here are the different prompts that I have made myself. I don't know which one people would prefer so please _please please **review and tell me!**_

******I don't own 39 clues. No matter how much I wish I do.**

**_First up! Classic Amian._**

**Phone call at 1:am. Set in Vespers Rising series**

Amy couldn't sleep. She has been running from merciless assassins, hasn't slept in days, been stretching her mental, physical and emotion limit and yet she still couldn't sleep. Maybe because she had been willing herself over the past few days not to pass out that her body had grown accustomed to it. Or maybe the world just really loved messing with her.

Burrowing further into the bundle of soft, warm blankets that surrounded her she gave a sigh and closed her eyes. Even though she was sleeping on a small lounge instead of the bed in the room next door didn't mean she shouldn't be able to sleep. After all, her position was a lot more comfortable than Jake's and he was knocked out cold.

A small grin twisted her lips as she unintentionally glanced at the 18-year-old boy fast asleep on the coffee table. All night together they had both been researching and mulling ideas together on the little clues that Vesper 1 has given them through a text. While their two younger brothers snores flitted into the dark room as they both slept in the only bedroom in the minuscule hotel room.

It wasn't until Amy noticed an addition snore did she look up from the bright screen of the computer that she had numbly been reading from. Jake was passed out on the coffee table, his head resting on the mass of scrunched up sheets of paper etched with unintelligible black pen. Amy couldn't but think that he looked utmost adorable at that moment with his brown hair askew, sticking out on odd angles and a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. It was a shame that he was such a jerk when he is awake.

Right now his face was turned away from her and his lower body was still in the crossed legs position. A breathless murmur escaped his lips and Amy giggled in response. Her grin quickly drained away from her face in horror. _Amy Cahill DOES NOT giggle at a jerk like Jake no matter how cute and adorable he is when his asleep, _she thought defiantly.

With a scowl she shook her head and focused on the impossible task of falling asleep. She closed her eyes and emptied her mind. Then as she felt her body began to finally feel the urge of sleep….**_Ring RING _****_RING!_**

A strangled half-yell escaped her lips and in her rush to get up she felt her body become entangled in her sheets and she abruptly fell off the couch. "Arghh!" Amy yelled as she hit the floor heavily. Amy gingerly sat up, ignoring the pain in her backside, and waited for at least one of the boys to get up. But no one did. She rolled her eyes and sighed, boys.

Gazing across the room her eyes fell upon the phone that was lying on the coffee table near Jake's head. She moved hurriedly to get it and as she picked it up she heard Jake gently murmured something untelligeble. Her body froze and she turned to him but his eyes were firmly shut and his snores began to start again. She was still standing there frozen, silently begging that he won't wake up, that she didn't even realise her hand had accidentally pressed the answer button on the phone. "Is everything alright?"

The familiar voice cut through her thoughts and startled her. "Ian!" She half-yelled, bringing the phone to her ear. "Why in the world are you calling at 1:00 in the morning?!" She hissed into the speaker. "Well, someone's grumpy in the morning." Ian said amused. She could hear the smile in his voice.

Amy scoffed. "You would be too if someone called you at bloody one in the morning."

Ian's cultivated and smooth laugh rung through the phone which caused an unwanted blush to spread across Amy's face. She cursed herself for being affected by him still. At least she no longer stuttered as much around him.

"What do you want." Amy said annoyed. She could hear Ian suddenly somber up. He cleared his throat nervously and Amy felt a sudden fear run through her. Why was Ian nervous? Did something happen to the hostages? Sinead? Evan? Hamiltion and Jonah?

As thoughts of things that bad could of happened was rushing madly in her head and her heart plummeted down in her stomach, Ian finally answered. "Love," He began and Amy listened intenly, "Where's the first-aid kit?"

At first relief flooded through Amy as she realised it was nothing. But then the words finally registered in her sleep-deprived mind and she cracked up laughing. Immature laughing was blasted through the phone to Ian.

**_Next up..._**

**_Jamy! _**

**Childish delight**

The sound erupted loud from her soft pink lips; the musical sound lifted upon the gentle wings of the air and carried over to him. Even though he was metres apart from her, he could still hear her soft pearls of laughter and see the bright smile that dominated her delicate features. Not at all like the usual determined and silent fierceness that filled her Jade eyes and rigid her form.

Jake stared amazed at the lone figure of a 16-year-old girl as she chased after their cat, Saladin,, her happiness infectious and captivating, tempting the older boy to join her in the vain attempt to pet or hold the small animal. As though maybe then he could onto the childish delight he had long ago left and that she seemed to still delight in. He felt himself moving towards her, now only a few metres apart from her. And as he moved, the light wind began to gain power and twist her laughter towards him faster but also pushing against him as though warning him to leave her alone.

It was a strange thought to have maybe but now as she squealed and laughed in glee, he felt himself compelled to the thoughts. She was the scene of innocence and joy at that very moment and he felt almost spoiled and contaminated, like one of the mythical stories about a man intruding on a beautiful maiden or Goddess bathing in a lone stream. And now she was just as naturally beautiful and as pure as one not that she wasn't usually. A dazzling smile is placed upon her face, her Jade eyes glittering with happiness, her arms stretched out reaching for the cat as it ran and evaded away from her. Amy's long reddish-brown hair was fluttering in the wind, catching glimpses of sun turning it golden in the afternoon sun.

**_Post- Vespers Rising reunion (I know I know it's been done like a million times over but I still want to give it a true)_**

**_Also very short._**

**The line between love and Hate**

Amy was familiar to the saying the line between hate and love is thin. After all, it perfectly suited the Cahill situation. One second everything was all fine and lovely but a single disturbance can easily shift the balance.

It happens every reunion, branch meeting, birthday, party etc. It didn't matter how small the problem it always turned into a major disturbance. Like at the gathering this year where everyone come. It began like it always do.

With Dan.

**_Another jamy.._**

**Stuck in a cupboard with a jerk**

"Would you move?"

"OW! That was my head!"

"Oops, i thought it was the door handle."

"Really? Then why were you trying to elbow a door knob nearly 6 feet in the air?"

"Oh well, you know... um... to..ugh-"

"Stop lying! You did it on purpose." Said Jake irritably.

"Yeah because you got us locked in a damn closet!" Amy shouted, sick of his jerky attuide.

"Geez i apolgise for trying to save you from Vespers." he said in defensivly, throwing his hands in the air.

They both paused unsure of what to say next. Amy sighed and pressed her fingers to her temple trying to think carefully. It was just her luck to be stuck in a tiny closet in they Hotel suite with a hot yet unbelievably cocky jerk who kissed her when knowing fully well that she had a boyfriend. Not only that but the door was stuck and Atticus and Dan were both out doing whatever the hell they wanted and getting in trouble and didn't know they were trapped in the closet.

Jake rolled his eyes at her sigh. You would think she would be a bit grateful that he had thought of hiding in the closet when they heard a gruff male voice trying to get in. Even though it turned out it was newlyweds just trying to get in they honeymoon suite and had got confused with their room.

**_pretty much a reunion with Rosenblooms and Cahills. No dediced pairings yet_**

**2 years after vespers rising**  
Amy was seriously going to kill Dan. On the day of the so called reunion between the younger generation of the Cahills and the Rosenblooms, Dan just had to pull a prank. And it involved her.  
And it wasn't like his classic make Amy feel embarrassed about her love life, read her diary or worst go on a sugar craze and both manage to set the kitchen on fire and some how throw the couch and the tv out the window. No, it was worse.  
This time he really went over the line.

Amy stormed down the curved marble staircase, her eyes ablaze and her hands clenched in fists. She managed not to fall down the stairs in her fit of rage and made it relatively safely into the foyer of the Hotel. Her eyes scanned over the expensive comfy chairs, the furnished oak coffee tables littered in high class fashion magazines and the over payed oil artworks splayed over the creamy white walls.  
There was a office desk at the side of the revolting doors. The manager behind it was an young 20 year old man in the black and simple uniform that was manurtory for all Hotel employes. Has she drew near him she noticed his messy blonde hair, high cheekbones, tan skin, sparkling blue eyes and a bored expression. Overall he was a cute guy and Amy was going to kill Dan for making her approach him in her current state.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked impatiently. The young man started, clearly surprised at there being a person awake at 5 in the morning.

"Umm, can I help you?" He asked not looking up propably.

"Amy?" The familar voice cut through the air and sent shock through Amy. Oh God, as she turned to face the owner of the male voice.

_**And last a little angst with Amy and Dan...**_

_**Inspired by my first every fanfic, 'The darkness inside you'**_

**The darkness inside us all**

The darkness came again. It returns every time their parents or the hostages are mentioned. The shadow will cover his face again, clouding his features and once again taking hold of his control.

It is in all of us even the best, Amy reflected on sadly, it lives and strives inside us, feeding and growing with our anger and misery. The seed of darkness is the blackness of one's soul. But no matter how much Amy would try to fight it or bring her brother from the evil coils of it, it would clasp forever tighter as it strived to become a permanent part of him.

For happiness and love would not mean anything without its counterpart, without the misery, the hatred and the darkness. But even with these thoughts, why is it so hard not to fear the look he gets?

Why does it make her want to shake him as though some how it would leave him, the burden that lies on his shoulders and the horrific things that he has been forced to witness?

**(A/N- please review! Any suggestions or comments appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2- Phone call at 1 am

**Yeah I'm sorry but this is an Author note. I just want to thank those who reviewed, favourited and followed! Thanks for the support and suggestions. I have uploaded Phone call at 1 am and i hope you guys like it. I've decided to put the stories in a collection of one-shots called the Cahill stories. I hope you enjoy them :) And i also plan to upload a AU Amian story soon about no vespers and cahills and that Ian is Amy's Masked Angel. Sounds weird I know. **

**Well...until next time! :)**


End file.
